Fixed Sight
by DracoWombat
Summary: Emma breaks the curse of shattered sight through true love... towards the Snow Queen. Now Ingrid has to take a rocky start at a second chance and find allies in the most unlikely of places.
1. Chapter 1

Out of every corner of the Snow Queen's lair, shards of glass grouped themselves around the Snow Queen's body. The woman had just finished a monologue about forgiveness, but Emma was having none of it. She came closer to the Snow Queen and, despite the shards of ice cutting through her clothes, hugged the woman that had been as close to a mother as someone ever did (She would never tell Mary Margaret about it though). All of the sudden, a glow emitted from Ingrid and Emma and spread through the room.

"An act of true love... Break any curse" Elsa said, still holding tightly to Anna.

Ingrid opened her eyes and stared at Emma, opened her hand and healed the woman's cuts.

The Snow Queen walked with them to outside the lair, and into town. Alongside Emma, Elsa, and Anna, she went to the Sheriff's station.

"What is she doing here?" Said Regina to the Snow Queen

"I.."

"She was the one to break the curse." Elsa said firmly. Confused eyes roamed the room, from Elsa, to Emma, to the Snow Queen. Emma explained that, along with the portal that brought Anna and Kristoff to the town, a message from Gerda appeared. Taking the letter to the Snow Queen, Anna saved the day. Ingrid absorbed all of the Shattered Sight curse, and Emma eventually broke it.

They walked to Snow's apartment and Emma let the Snow Queen rest a little on the couch.

"Emma, you.. love me, as a sister?" Ingrid asked

"I didn't really know that, until you gave me my memories back, then saving you was just what I do. What's the point in being the Saviour when I can't save the people I care about?"

"I'm just surprised, that's all"

"Why? I thought the ribbons..."

"Would recreate the love you had for me in a time I was nothing but a foster mother. Considering the latest developments, I thought that, without the ribbons' influence, you couldn't possibly care for me. That's the reason I went through all this trouble to get you to love me. If only I had known... I wonder if Elsa feels the same way"

"I'm sure she does, she's just a little... icy right now" Said Emma."First things first, you need new clothes. And a job. And a place to live. And manage to tolerate Leroy. Oh Lord, this is going to be so much trouble. The town hates you"

"Emma, she can stay where I stayed. I really need to return home. Hans and his 12 brothers have conquered Arendelle, and I need to get home and, how do you people in this world say, kick their sorry backsides?" Elsa said. Emma laughed at the girl's attempt to use modern slang (It was a prank Henry was trying to pull on her, and honestly, it did work with Aurora).

The Snow Queen smiled, and tried to give a goodbye hug to Elsa, but the chilly woman turned it down. So they left, to melt the ice wall and then find a portal to Arendelle, while the Snow Queen rested a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, I am SO SORRY. I haven't checked my account recently, nor have I checked my email, and I'm so sorry to keep you on the wait. Also, I'm going to alternate viewpoints. So the last chapter was Emma's, and this one will be Regina's.**

* * *

><p>Regina entered the house of the Charmings, carrying a black bracelet with which she had a past. They'd asked her to find somehting that could neutralize the Snow Queen's powers, so the townsfolk wouldn't be as afraid of her.<p>

Emma and Ingrid were in the room, alongside Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan. Henry was at Regina's home, needing a little comfort after Rumplestiltskin's latest stunt in trying to kill Captain Handicap. Anyways, Regina did not care about the pirate, but Gold was messing with the minds of everyone in this town and she was partially glad he left. But he wasn't the only one.

_No, _she thought, _you're thinking about **him**. Let him be happy. You're not the Evil Queen anymore. _

"Sorry for the delay" She said, trying to put on a fake smile.

"Regina, you never smile like that" Mary Margaret commented "You're not even snarking. You don't have to pretend you're happy about the whole situation"

_Thank you so much, Snow, _she ironically thought, _are you trying to make me sad about my love life, once again?_

"Wasn't this the bracelet Greg put on you that stole your powers?" David asked

Ingrid stepped forward and put the bracelet on. And then, she added:

"Is there any way I can repay you?"

"Don't sweat it, it was on Gold's shop" Regina said. So here was she, helping Emma integrate her former loving foster mother, alongside her actual biological mother. The whole situation made Regina a little bitter about her past with Cora, but then again, Zelena had it worse. She wasn't going to pretend that seeing the Charmings being so supportive of a villain getting redemption didn't warm her heart on a personal level, but she was dealing with too much as it was. So, in a puff of purple smoke, she teleported back home.

* * *

><p>"To walk in town,you're going to need new clothes, Ingrid" Snow said. "Well, you're bigger than Emma and Regina, and me too, but the dresses I wore during the pregnancy might fit"<p>

The Snow Queen patiently tried them. All were too big, and the other ones, too small. The wardrobe she kept at her shop had been ruined by angry civilians under the Shattered Sight.

"I can sew them if you want to"

"I don't plan on being much of a bother" Ingrid said, and waved her hand. Nonetheless, nothing happened. Then, she remembered, she didn't have any magic now. Oh, how useful those cuffs would've been when she were a child. Helga would never have died, and Gerda wouldn't turn against her.

"Well, actually, I wouldn't mind now" The Snow Queen solemnly said, leaving the room, disgruntled at what the loss of her powers meant for her in the present.


End file.
